


His Perfection

by linellin



Category: Braincels, Incel, Inceltears
Genre: Bisexual Incel, Cute gays, Cute lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Chad, Gay Stacy, Incel Tears, Incell is clueless because of course he is, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, at least i hope it will be, clueless, pride month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linellin/pseuds/linellin
Summary: Chad is perfect. Incel is not. Stacy breaks up with Chad and unlikely friendship blooms into something more.English IS NOT my first language so if someone wants to help me then that help would be much appreciated. Created because of Pride month.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love slow burn fanfictions so I wanted to create this one with this particular ship. Updates will be irregular (sorry) and this chapter is very short, but treat it like a trailer (sorry). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

Incel genuinly liked sitting in the library. He liked the very characteristic scent of books, people being quiet and speckles of dust dancing in the sunshine. He didn’t really have to study, he had spent most of his time studying this year and he was certain that he would pass any exam they were to throw at him. 

Not that it really mattered. 

College library, especially before the exams, was full of people. A lot of femoids thinking that economics is a subject for them. He liked watching them struggle with the material. They came here for Msr. degree anyway. 

He chose to study this particular subject because he liked numbers and it seemed like it could bring him a prestigious job. And money. Prestige and money were the last instances he had hope in, his looks alone would never allow him a girlfriend. Incel was ugly. At least he was convinced he was ugly. 

And it was true that he didn’t look anything like Chad, his perfect looking and not really smart roommate. Chad was 2 meters tall, had a square jaw, thick wrists and all of the other features Incel had seen as perfect. And Incel loved marvelling at Chad’s perfection. He didn’t really care if he was caught staring, people already thought he was creepy and Chad didn’t seem to mind. Aside from his physical features Chad had other things, that made Incel incredibly jelous - Chad was very good at sports and had a beautiful, perfect girlfriend. Incel was sure that perfect Chad and perfect Stacy will have a perfect marriage, perfect kids and perfect jobs. The privilege of good looks in this fucking society. 

But he couldn’t blame Chad for that. It wasn’t his fault. Femoids were the ones to blame, not mating with their looks match and all. Chad was perfect, innocent and somewhat a goal in itself for Incel. Incel wanted to be like him.

...

So his worldview shattered when he came back to the dormitory and was met with his roommate with tears running down his face, sobbing. 

He didn’t really know what to say. He was shocked. Any facial expression, any sentence, it all appeared wrong in his mind. His reaction was shock, but how could he react towards Chad? With compassion? 

Chad was surprised to see Incel too. He clearly had hoped that Incel wouldn’t see him like this and now tried to cover his tears and stop crying. 

„What has happened, Chad?”, Incel finally uttered, almost stuttering along the way. He couldn’t think of any reason why Chad was crying. It felt unnatural. Wrong. It scared him but also made him feel empathetic towards his blond... friend? 

„Stacy dumped me, it’s nothing” replied Chad in the end, wiping the reminder of his tears, trying to appear tough as always, „don’t bother your little head with it, Incel”. 

„B-but why?” Incel sat on his bed, facing Chad, clearly worried. Chad looked defensive, curled into himself, his wide muscley frame looking suddenly small. „She said she liked someone else.” 

Incel saw red. This fucking roastie! Femoids were never to trust, especially the ones like Stacy. She abandoned Chad because he wasn’t enough? She liked someone else? How could she? What could she want more than perfection? Fucking cock carousel. Roasties are like animals, he thought to himself, driven just by instincts. They don’t have real feelings, just desires. 

It wasn’t shock nor anger anymore that he felt. It was sadness and frustration. 

„I’m sorry, Chad. But you’ll find someone else quickly. God knows you shouldn’t have problems with that...” he trailed off, sitting next to Chad and offering him an awkward hug. Chad seemed glad to have Incel next to himself, calming down quickly. 

„I always considered you my best friend, Incel. Thank you.” Chad hugged Incel fiercely and didn’t let go for a long time. It was uncomfortable at first but Incel quickly adjusted and embracer Chad too. They didn’t have to talk. They didn’t need too. Chad took comfort in Incel and that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the first chapter was more like a preview than a real chapter - I tried to write this one as quick as I could!

A few days went by and they didn’t talk about this moment of vulnerability. If Chad were to be honest, he was a little bit sad about it. 

Incel offered him comfort but Chad was still miserable after his break up and he didn’t really have anyone to talk to. He had some friends in the football team, sure, but aside from his girlfriend, he didn’t have anyone to share his feelings with. Stacy was such an amazing person. People didn’t give her much credit because of her looks but she was much smarter than Chad and genuinely kind. 

 

He shouldn’t think about her. 

This relationship couldn’t be salvaged. He could only hope to become her friend. Their break up was much more complex than what he had told Incel but he didn’t have to know the whole truth.

His friendship with Incel was a strange one. Incel kept his distance. Late at night, when they both couldn’t sleep, they would talk about video games and comics, but that was it. Chad really appreciated these rare conversations with Incel, especially with the guy being so different from Chad himself. He felt like he didn’t have to pretend to be so tough and rough when Incel was around. 

Sometimes Incel would look at Chad with such an admiration in his eyes and it made Chad’s heart beat faster. He didn’t know what person Incel saw in him, but he wanted to be that person. 

Incel probably didn’t notice but Chad looked at him too. He saw a lean, thin boy with soft features and dark, curly hair. It isn’t weird to think, that your male colleague is pretty, right? Chad just wished Incel saw that too. He had such low self esteem, it was sad to see. 

… 

Sometimes when he had some time to spare, Incel liked to watch football practices. He would sit high up on the tribune in full sun and watch in awe. He liked watching sports but he didn’t like large groups of people, so watching the practice seemed like a good compromise. 

Social anxiety was one of the things that really haunted him in his life. He liked talking to people, he longed for some contact, but he was afraid to start a conversation even. That’s why it was amazing to him how easy it was to talk with Chad. Or to spend time with him in silence. 

Chad was a captain of their football team. If Incel was to think about it, Chad really was a cliché popular guy in college. He had blond hair, a million dollar smile, sports scholarship and a high school ex-cheerleader sweetheart. Well, he had had. It still was wrong to imagine Chad without his pretty girlfriend. And what was even stranger - he didn’t jump right into another relationship. 

Incel was convinced that with looks like Chad’s, he would be buried under a mountain of roasties wanting to fuck him and be with him. But not a single girl approached Chad yet, though they were eyeing him as always. Femoids always were so blatant with their eye fucking, monstrous creatures. 

When he was alone he would imagine his perfect girlfriend. She would be a virgin, of course, with a petite frame, blond long hair and would enjoy sports. Maybe she could be an athlete. Incel wasn’t delusional, he knew that in his twenties he didn’t have a chance to get himself a virgin girlfriend. Soon enough he’ll become a betabuxxx with a used roast beef. But it was nice to dream. It kept him from roping himself. 

Some people have advised him to go see a psychiatrist. They mostly regarded his supposed low self esteem, but really, it is society that is fucked up, not him. So he never went. 

Looking at Chad, running on the field, all sweaty and just… manly. It made Incel feel something. Sometimes he couldn’t name that feeling. It wasn’t exactly jealousy or respect, not quite admiration. But it was a nice feeling. Staring at Chad made him feel better. 

When they first had been placed together at the dormitory, Incel had been frustrated. He couldn’t stand being around Chad and his perfection. He has been jealous and mad that he couldn’t be like him, have a girlfriend like him. Have a life like him.   
Now their relationship was much better. Incel saw how amazing Chad truly was and he knew he was not to blame. Still, Incel felt surges of jealousy from time to time. But for another reason.   
Incel liked talking to Chad but he didn’t feel worthy. He kept his distance out of respect, not wanting to poison Chad’s perfection. Sometimes late at night they talked a little. He wished they could be real friends. Spend quality time with each other. He just felt that Chad didn’t belong with him. Like he was from another world. Out of his grasp. 

He wasn’t the only one to watch football practice though. Further down was sitting Stacy and Becky. He was mad at the blonde for dumping Chad, but he didn’t really know her. He couldn’t recall ever speaking to her. Becky though, where Stacy was a solid 9/10, Becky was a 6. She couldn’t really compare to her tall, tan friend. She sometimes tried to uphold a conversation with Incel, but he saw her eye fucking Chad. All roasties are the same. Becky didn’t seem to be comfortable around Stacy. She appeared nervous and he could hear her stuttering, though he couldn’t distinguish what their conversation was about.

Watching them became boring really quickly and he left the practice. Being around femoids did nothing to him but frustration. He’d rather play some video games. 

…

It was weird. They sat together, just a few meters apart, totally silent. Chad tried to read something, with the exams coming up and all, but he couldn’t really focus. Incel was watching anime with his earbuds in, not aware of the awkwardness of the situation. 

Chad knew Incel was kind of obsessed with masculinity. „Masculine” topics were the only ones he brought up in their conversations. Chad was worried that their little moment affected negatively Incel’s opinion of him. Crying and hugging wasn’t exactly considered manly. 

„Incel?” He tried to get his roommate’s attention, in the end he had to repeat his name a few times. Incel just looked at him. „Can we talk a little bit?” 

„Yeah, sure”, Incel took off his earbuds, focusing on Chad. „Is it about Stacy?” He inquired, feeling a bit uncomfortable about this topic. 

„Yes, you could say that…” He scratched his head, not really knowing what he wanted to say. What he wanted to ask. „I wanted to thank you once again for helping me get my shit together. It really was a hard blow.” He swallowed hard. Incel didn’t know the whole story. It wasn’t only about Stacy.

„Oh, it’s nothing. You don’t have to thank me.” He laughed nervously, avoiding Chad’s gaze. Talking feelings was foreign to him. And very fucking uncomfortable. „They say it happens even to the best of us”.

It was very clear that the conversation has ended. It made Chad sad. He couldn’t understand Incel, he couldn’t just feel him out and know what to say. Incel was fragile in a way. And very secretive. It made Chad curious but also frustrated at times, because he didn’t know how to talk to Incel. Incel didn’t seem to understand people very well, he wasn’t a good listener and he was prone to misinterpretation. 

„I just want you to know that I meant what I said. I consider you a good friend. One of my best, mate.” He said finally, before taking the book again, pretending to read. He wanted to look at Incel’s reaction but he couldn’t. Somehow saying this out loud again made him nervous. His face felt hot. 

Incel didn’t reply. Their room fell into silence. 

Somehow it was even worse than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this one is so short. I guess they are all going to be short, but better short than nothing, ey? 
> 
> Every comment and kudos gives me life and inspiration so PLEASE do give me attention if you want continuation.

Chapter 3

Stacy enjoyed sitting in a park with a good book. The weather was amazing that day, the sun was shining and a soft, fresh wind rustled the leaves. She had a lot to think about. Life became so complicated so suddenly. 

Her life was always easy. She was pretty, she was sporty, she was smart. What more would a person need? Her parents had been wealthy enough to put her through college, she didn’t have any problems with getting in. 

Her looks were certainly something. She was tall, taller than most men. She had blond, straight hair and warm hazel eyes. People had always looked at her and never went deeper than her beauty. They would describe her as pretty and easy going. Chad was different. He too shouldn’t be judged by his cover. Cheerleader and a football player, that was such a cliché. But they just clicked, they understood each other better than anyone else could. Only later she realised she had mistaken friendship for fancying the guy.

Chad was quite introspective for a boy. He understood his emotions and maybe he wasn’t the smartest lad, but he certainly wasn’t stupid. He was sensitive in a way. She liked that about him. He was comfortable with challenging his masculinity and maybe it wasn’t ever anything major, but it just was. It was easy to label him as a typical jock, handsome football player, for fuck sake. But he was so much more!

Stacy had to break up with him. It wasn’t going anywhere. 

She looked over at some girls playing frisbee with their dog. They were happy, laughing loudly and running around. She knew she couldn’t be with chad. She wanted something entirely different than what their relationship could give her and she knew that Chad needed something else too. 

She tried to focus on reading. She borrowed ‘Orlando’ by Virginia Woolf from Becky. There just had to be something else out there. She was sick of people’s expectations of her and this pressure to be someone she was not. It seemed like Becky understood her too. 

Oh Becky...

She just had to play it out well. 

…

He really did hate silence. Silence surrounded him. He was trapped in silence. Enslaved by silence. 

Guys avoided him. Cunta wouldn’t even look at him. He was alone. So lonely. Silence. 

He wanted to scream. Break something. His breath hitched with rage, even music coming out of his earbuds was not enough. Everything was fucking silence. Everything was fucking loneliness. 

Tears started rolling by themselves. He wouldn’t admit that so he ignored it. His hands wrapped into fists, his knuckles white. His face red. Alone. 

„Incel… -is everything alright?” 

Incel turned around stunned, nowhere to hide. Emotions clear on his face. Couldn’t look Chad in the eye. 

„I’m just fine, aren’t I” - he replied with sarcasm. „I’m too pathetic to even look at you and your fucking perfection, Chad.” He put an accent on his name, sounding almost like he was mocking Chad. 

„-but you aren’t perfect Chad. You are like me. Fucking cunt Stacy dumped you and that makes you equal to me.” He wanted to hurt Chad but it seemed like he was only hurting himself.

„You are shit. Shit like me, Chad! You are no one. Nothing!” Incel screamed. Chad took a few steps towards him. Incel cried out, gasping for air, clearly having a breakdown. 

„It’s okay Incel. Everything will be fine…” He tried to make contact with the thin boy. 

„Don’t you dare fucking touch me” Incel said. He lacked conviction though so Chad embraced him and let him weep in his arms. 

„It’s okay. It really is okay” he repeated, not knowing what to do. He was scared but he didn’t want to show any hesitation. Incel needed him right now. And it was okay. 

„I want to kill myself” Incel said with a tiny voice, sobbing quietly. His face presser hard towards Chad’s chest. „Please don’t. It’s gonna be okay” - Chad repeated like mantra. He really didn’t have the slightest idea what to do. Call 911? Suicide prevention? Something told him to just stay with Incel until he calms down and then think. He trusted his gut. He hugged the small guy, whispering kind words, because it was the only thing he could do.


End file.
